This invention relates to an electrically heated steam ironing station composed of a steam iron and a steam generator which is heatable in at least two power stages and which is separate from the steam iron and is coupled thereto by a steam hose.
Steam ironing stations of the above type are widely known in many markets of the world. In some regions, however, such steam ironing stations which require substantial electric power since their steam output is at least twice that of manual steam irons which have a self-contained steam generator, are unknown for household use. The reason therefor resides in the low line voltage in countries of such regions. The available electric power at the line outlet is the product of the line voltage and the maximum current intensity. The maximum household current intensity is worldwide limited to approximately I=12A while the line voltage is in some countries only 100V. In such a network the maximum rated power at an outlet is thus limited to P.sub.max =V.times.I=1200 W. Considering that the heater for the electric iron needs a power of, for example P.sub.BE =800 W, then for the steam generator only P.sub.DE =400 W remains. With such a low power, however, no more vapor may be generated than in a manual steam iron having an integral steam generator. Consequently, under such circumstances installing conventional steam ironing stations capable of producing substantially more vapor power than a manual steam iron has no practical justification in regions providing only an about 100 V line voltage.
A high-power steam ironing station has a power rating of approximately P=2000 W. Thus, in accordance with the above calculation, for the steam generator about P.sub.DE =1200 W power may be allocated which suffices for a steam supply of almost 30 g/sec. In case a higher steam output is desired, even regions with 220/230V line voltage experience the above-explained problem.